Hydrophobic Kadaj?
by CloudxKadajLover
Summary: Kadaj has water issues and Cloud decides to help him overcome his fears one day at the beach. Best way I can put it.....just read it for yourself! Extremely light boy love so no worries! Still rated T for safety.


**A/N:**Yeah, I know retarded title! XD Didn't know what else to name this lil' one shot I typed up over spring break……It's basically what its about though. Uh, its cute and fluffy, even if you don't like yaoi, it shouldn't bother you…..and I hope you like it!! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot. :P

* * *

The teen looked upon the retreating blue liquid in fear.

"Come on Kadaj….."

"No! I'm not going in!"

"It's not going to hurt you! I'm IN it, and as you see I'm perfectly fine."

"But……but you're strong so it doesn't hurt you….."

"It does NOT hurt, it just moves like that….."

"And it's going to take me with it! Look how fast it sucks in……"

"Its shallow water, it's not going to take you anywhere! Only if you go really far out you might get taken by the current, but otherwise-"

"No! I'm not going in Niisan! It's cold too!"

"You get used to it."

"I said NO! And you're not going to make me!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Turquoise eyes widened.

"Niisan….."

The blonde made his way out of the water and went after Kadaj who started running away from him. However, he wasn't used to walking on sand, so he tripped, leaving himself vulnerable. The swordsman easily picked him up and slung the teen over shoulder, going back toward the water.

"LET ME GO! Niisan I don't want to go in the water, and if you throw me in there I'm going to hurt you! I mean it! NIISAN!"

Ignoring the punches hitting his back, Cloud easily grabbed Kadaj around the waist and tossed him into the ocean. He chuckled as he watched the teen finally get up, sputtering, and coughing. He received a deadly glare.

"You see? You're _fine_."

"Fine?! I'm cold and water went up my nose! And it burns!"

Kadaj rubbed his nose and coughed again.

"That wasn't nice, throwing me in the water like that……."

"Well it seemed the only way to get you _in_ the water."

The teen was still glaring at him. Before Cloud could say another word, the beautiful youth jumped on him, knocking him backwards into the water. The blonde resurfaced for air, but it wasn't as easy with Kadaj's arms around his neck, trying to choke him.

"I warned you Niisan!"

The delivery man tried swirling around multiple times to get him off, but the remnant had his legs wrapped firmly around Cloud's waist, and his arms around his neck to keep him from falling.

"Alright, I get the point! You can get off now!"

"Not until you say you're sorry!"

The swordsman tripped over something, sending them both crashing into the water once again. Swimming away from the irritated teen, he resurfaced again, rubbing his neck. Kadaj seemed a bit more pleased now, giggling a bit.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?"

With that said, Cloud started splashing the teen repeatedly, laughing at the boy's shrieks.

"It's cold! Stop!"

"It helps to get used to the temperature. Besides, I'm sure you could use cooling off."

He smiled at the teen as he paused his splashing. Kadaj's expression changed from a glare to a pout, before turning into a smirk. Now the blonde was being showered with the cool water. He chuckled, splashing the youth back and they engaged in a splashing war until their arms got tired.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah……..I'm not mad at you anymore Niisan. Sorry…."

Kadaj walked- with some difficulty- through the water closer to Cloud.

"It's hard to walk in here."

"Yeah it's the water."

The young man threw himself back and let himself float. The teen watched him curiously.

"How……how do you do that?"

"Dunno……..you just keep your arms and legs up…..and you float."

Cloud stood back up, and thought for a moment.

"You don't know how to swim, right? Maybe I can teach you tomorrow."

"What's swimming?"

"Um…….it's…..let me show you."

The blonde walked farther into the water. When he assumed it was deep enough, he swam around in a circle, then back and forth before returning to Kadaj. He looked awestruck.

"How did you do that?! Without sinking or-"

"It's pretty easy. I'm sure you'll learn quickly, especially since you're not scared of the water anymore."

The teen smiled as he turned to walk out of the water, Cloud right behind him. Grabbing a towel from the beach chair he was previously sitting on, he started drying himself off.

"Thanks…….I guess. I had fun."

"Oh, you're _thanking_ me now?"

"Well…….I guess you can't say anything about something until you experience it."

The blonde smiled, tossing his wet towel aside and pulling on a white T-shirt.

"With that attitude, I'm sure you'll enjoy this vacation. Now, it's about five, and I made reservations at a restaurant for six. We should get going back to the hotel."

Picking up the few items they had brought with them, they made their way back to the mainland, not even seeming to notice that they were holding hands.

* * *

Hee, hee. Review plz? 


End file.
